Love Hurts Doesn't it?
by LoveLikeOhGirl
Summary: Sequel to: Finding Love Fixing Problems. Contains some blood not sure about the gore but blood in some Chapters... I'd like to hear your opinions! so please! Read and review and Enjoy! ;D
1. Oh dear

**O_O ahh! i know i said that i would end the last story in 2 Chapters but... okay okay! don't hit me! ^_^ but i figured... why not just end it there and put the 2 chapters in here huh? ^_^ not the face! ah! ^_^... okay then... not the face! ^_^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no own Teen titans! Sorry!<strong>

**2nd Disclaimer: Okay i am going to add a little more detail in fight scene... so please don't flame me for that ^_^... but i'll give less if it begins to be too much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Mind: " Well... we've finally done it!"<strong>

**Me: " Yup! "**

**My mind: " We are crazy for making a sequel..."**

**Me: " Yup- Hey!"**

**My Mind: " hahahahaha."**

* * *

><p><strong>~Last time~<strong>

" Ah! " Saffie moaned as she clutched her bleeding stomach. The knife had left a mid deep gash and blood was dripping out.

" Oh little sister." Timmothy said to Saffie as she was on her knees trying desperately to heal the wound. " You should have realized that before when you clutched your side in pain... that i had numbed your healing ability." He said calmly.

Saffie begain crying.

" Shh, Shh!" Timmothy said as he bent on his knees to be face to face with Saffie. " Hey... you know our family... we are not criers." He said with an evil smile.

This only Made more tears run down her cheeks.

" I said STOP CRYING!" He yelled as he raised the knife and drove it into her thigh.

" AHHHAAAA!" Saffie screamed and then the tears stopped.

" I Told you to give me the full frickin truth! Not lead me on." He said as he quickly took the knife out of her thigh.

" ( Sniff )... O-okay." Saffie said in a shaky voice.

" Now-" Timmothy said as he stood up and walked around Saffie. " What to know.. what to ask..."

Saffie then muttered something under her breath.

" What was that little sister?" Timmothy asked.

" He's not here." She said more louder.

Timmothy then leaned in closer so that he and Saffie were face to face.

" Then where is he?"

" I don't know okay?" Saffie answered.

* * *

><p>" Like i said... Beast Boy's location is... well..." Yuki said.<p>

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She then grabbed the collar of Yuki's shirt in a threatening way.

" Listen here-" Raven started. " I don't know what kind of game your playing... But i'm not buying it... now either you tell us where he is and who the hell is that... person, figure, standing there. Or i swear, it will not be a happy ending for you."** ( A/N: Gee.. Raven sounds cheerful huh? O_O )**

Yuki: "( wide eyes) ( glup)."

* * *

><p>" ( Coughs up blood) B-Brother.. P-please s-stop i.. ( Gasp inhale ) I've told you evryyy thing i knowwww. A-and i truth fully don't knoww where he is."<p>

" But that was only the half of it little sister." He said while wipping off the bloody knife in his hands.

" Me, nor Yuki, nor anybody else knows where he is execpt for." Saffie's eyes went wide and her mind went blank fuzzy. Everything started to go black.

" For who?" He said as he realized what was happening as he was holding her in his arms.

" R- ( final exhale)" Saffie said as she took her last breath for good. Her head was back and her eyes and mouth were open but saw nothing.

" Now who's name Starts with an R?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**... Well? Who's name starts with an " R " ? Tell me what you think in your review!**

**Well Here was the Sequel: Love Hurts... Dosen't it? Chapter 1! hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I am sorry but not responsiable if the begeingin made you lose your lunch ^_^... okay maybe half responsible for that lol. And so sorry if it was a little overboard with the drama.. you see:**

**Timmothy always hated Saffie because she was everything he wanted to be. So the only way for him to get rid of his problem was well... heh ^_^ please don't punch me for that... i have a plan... i think ^_^.  
><strong>

**Ah anyways please tell me what you think in your Review!**

**Flams are not welcome but i am open to ideas... PM if you have any ideas! ^_^**

LoveLikeOhGirl Sighing out!~


	2. Hurt sets in

**Chapter 2: Hurt sets in.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Reviewers! :)<strong>

**mjlover0021**

**mjlover0021-** _Oh no Saffie died. :(( Good start cant wait for the next chapter! Name that starts with the letter R would be either Robin or Raven but most likely it would be Raven, i believe. Keep on posting my good friend! :DDD_

**Aliment of surprise my good friend, :D. Thank you. Ah your guess is good xD. And glad you like it so far! :D. and welcome back :O i was starting to wonder where your reviews were in the last story :O.  
><strong>

**New york Mike-** _Lmao it could always be Robin or Raven lol_

**Hello there new reader ^_^. and yes yes it could.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… if I did… I'd have Bumble Bee's power :).<strong>

**2nd Disclaimer: I guess everyone forgot about " Roman " huh? ^_^ lol it's fine... but we got 3 " R " 's to guess: Raven, Robin, and Roman. ^_^ who will it be? lol. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>~last time~<strong>

_" Me, nor Yuki, nor anybody else knows where he is except for." Saffie's eyes went wide and her mind went blank fuzzy. Everything started to go black._

_" For who?" He said as he realized what was happening as he was holding her in his arms._

_" R- ( final exhale)" Saffie said as she took her last breath for good. Her head was back and her eyes and mouth were open but saw nothing._

_" Now who's name Starts with an R?"_

* * *

><p>Starfire: " Do You believe that Timmothy is gone?" She asked suddenly.<p>

" Let me go che-" Raven started but was cut off by Yuki.

" No... Let me... Please." Yuki said.

" ... Fine, just be careful." Robin said.

As Yuki proceeded to levitate toward the ceiling and to the roof Roman gasped in pain and then grabed his arm that Timmothy managed to sprain.

" Ah, ow." He said

" Are you alright Friend Roman?" Starfire asked?

" Yes sweetheart i am alright." He answered. **( A/N: What can i say? Roman's not ALL that bad... sometimes...)**

Then everyone froze when they heard a sharp high psych scream coming from the roof threw the open windows.

Bumble Bee: " What in the-"

" Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they all went for the roof.

As they arrived at the roof they discovered a gruesome scene.

( **Prepare yourselves, a little gruesome here.**)

There was Yuki Crying on her knees over her " Dead" Friend. Saffie was spiraled out in the middle of the floor. Blood was everywhere. And she was even laying in a puddle in her own blood. She had two stab wounds in her back and one in her stomach. Including a long gash in her right side peircing her ribs. Her mouth had blood coming out of it which added to the blood under her.

Robin: " Oh-."

Starfire: " My-."

Everyone: " God." Everyone said at the same time while looking at the horrible scene.

" Sparky.. is... Is she" Bumble Bee quitely asked Cyborg.

" Let me check." He said as he scaned Saffie's " Body ". He gasped.

" ( Sniff) Wat?" Yuki managed to say as she wiped away most of her tears.

" I... I think Saffie'll Be able to make it!" Cyborg said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**(1): I wanted this to end a bit hapily!  
><strong>

**(2): We will learn where the heck Beast Boy is.**

**(3): Could yu beleive that i regretded killing Saffie? O_O... am not the brutal... maybe lol**

**(4): Updates once or twice every week...**

**'nuff said, lol. I hope you guys engoyed this... painfuly short chapter... So sorry.. i ran out of things to say... and didn't want to reveal much for the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review please!**

**LoveLikeOhGirl Signing out!~**


	3. Saffie Will Live!

**Chapter 3. Saffie will live!.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've noticed that sometimes... the subject of the chapter dosen't match the chapter O_O... well thats going to stop right this instant xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Computer Problems + Busy month + Minor Writers Block = Long updates O_O. So sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Last Time~<strong>

_" Sparky.. is... Is she" Bumble Bee quitely asked Cyborg._

_" Let me check." He said as he scaned Saffie's " Body ". He gasped._

_" ( Sniff) Wat?" Yuki managed to say as she wiped away most of her tears._

_" I... I think Saffie'll Be able to make it!" Cyborg said enthusiastically_.

**~later in the informatory~**

Saffie is hooked up to life support and Raven and Roman are doing all they can to keep her breathing and alive.

Raven and Roman: "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

The monitors on the screen just continuously went: " Beep... Beep...Beep...Beep..."

**~in the waiting room.~**

" Be Strong Saffie." Yuki said to no-one intentional.

" Saffie's going to be alright." Robin comforted Yuki.

" Oh i know. thanks. but it's just... ( Sigh) i just don't know how a Brother could try to k-kill his own little sister!"

" Jealousy... perhaps she had or was something that he thought was better than him, so i am thinking: In order to get rid of what he though was competition was to kill her, even though her intentions were un-harmful... In some ways." Robin stated.

" Yeah, i guess your right... and don't worry, me and my friend here-" She points to the un-named figure standing behind her. " - Will help you find your friend and get him back!" She said cheerfully.

Then Raven and Roman walk into the waiting room. Raven spoke first.

" She's awake... And very alert." she said in her most famous monotone voice.

" But She's still a little weak so be easy on her guys." Roman finished.

Raven and Roman stepped aside to let everyone in to see Saffie. Yuki was the first to walk in.

" Saffie!" Yuki!" Both Saffie and Yuki said at the same time. Thanks to Raven and Roman, saffie was pretty much fully healed... just very sore. Yuki made a quick note to hug her dear friend genitally.

" Yuki..." Saffie Started. she then looked at the rest of the team. " Guys... I can't wait to tell you what Timmothy said. How his plan is in effect.. and more importantly... How and where he has Your friend Beast Boy."

The whole team gasped.

* * *

><p>" ( Coughs up blood )... Ah- ow." Said a young teen.<p>

" So... lets get this straight... You knew fairly well that if you declined or accepted my offer... that i would go after your friends eh?" The tall silver haired man said to the young teen. " Well, Garfield?" He yelled as he kicked Beast Boy once more in his abdomen.

" Ah! Uh!" Beast Boy blurted out as he curled up in the fetal position holding his abdomen. Me moaned in pain.

" ... Pathetic. " Timmothy spat as he walked away leaving a crumpled Beast Boy on the floor.

" ... Bastard. " Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

" Exuse me?" Timmothy questioned.

"... As soon as i get my powers back and my friends find me.. they are going to show no mercy on you." Beast Boy said.

" Heh... that is.. if Your not dead by the time they come... Muwahahahahahahahahaha..." and Timmothy walked off laughing his evil laugh leaving a wide eyed Beast Boy.

" I hope they fine me in time." He said under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**OMG OMG OMG! I AM SO SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN ABOUT A MONTH! **

**And after that note! Again i am so sorry! Computer problems + Summer School + Writers block = one big mess! i will try my hardest to update more quickly! Again i am so sorry!**

**And on another note i really do hope you enjoyed this chapter... Got some questions for ya guys!**

**1: How do you think Beast Boy got in touch with Saffie to save his friends?**

**2: Who do YOU think is the mysterious figure that was with Yuki?**

**3: Where do you think Timmothy has Beast Boy?**

**please tell me what you think in your Review!**

**Read and Reviews = a happy me :D  
><strong>


	4. Beast Boy's Suffering

**Chapter Four: Beast Boy's suffering. And Roman's " Guilt ".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>O_O ^_^<strong> i'll try to update faster... lol i'am going to the beach this Saturaday! (Aug20th/2011!) XD Whoopiee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me No Own Teen Titans.. if i did.. i would be updating much much faster ^_^.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Okay Bold letters signify a thought.. m'kay Read on! :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~<strong>Last Time~<strong>

_" ... Pathetic. " Timmothy spat as he walked away leaving a crumpled Beast Boy on the floor._

_" ... Bastard. " Beast Boy muttered under his breath._

_" Exuse me?" Timmothy questioned._

_"... As soon as i get my powers back and my friends find me.. they are going to show no mercy on you." Beast Boy said._

_" Heh... that is.. if Your not dead by the time they come... Muwahahahahahahahahaha..." and Timmothy walked off laughing his evil laugh leaving a wide eyed Beast Boy._

_" I hope they fine me in time." He said under his breath._

**' They'll find me. I know they will... They always do, right?' **Beast Boy thought to himself as he layed there on the floor still in the fetal position.

A few minutes earlier Timmothy thought it was _So Haliarous _to kick Beast Boy a few more times before going to sleep.

_" I got bored, and so i figured why not? Besides, now i know that i'll get a good nights rest. mwuahhahahah..." _Beast Boy recalled Timmothy said to him before leaving him there all alone. Oh how he wished this would have never happened! And to make matters worse, Timmothy shut down Beast Boy's Powers! He can't shape shift. but oddly enough our little hero is still Green so... It's not permanent.

_" It's just temporary so that i know you won't try to escape." _

That sentence kept ringing in his ears.

And as he layed there, what had happened in the previous month replayed in his mind: **( i did my best to turn it into his POV.. So sorry for any mistakes)**

_"Because-" and she turned around. "Because of last week." **all i said was..**._

_"Oh. My. God. woman! Why can't you just let it go?"_

_"WAIT! Why am i with Mr. Put-'Duuuuude'-in-every-sentence- Person?" Raven exclaimed._

_"Dude- i mean... Why do i have to be with miss elephant ears over here?"_

_Everyone " Ooohhhh'd" and waited for the fight to continue _

_"Hey!"_

_"Oh come now! they stick AWAY from your head like, like... like Dumbo!"_

_"Well, Ad-least i don't tend to my hair every 5 seconds!"_

_"That. is. not. True!" _

_"SHUT UP!" Robin yelled as he slammed his fist in to the wall a little to hard. " Now... is not the time to be fight- owwwww." He said as he rubbed his fractured hand and possibly wrist._

_" -exasperated sigh- Now look at what you've done." Raven said to Beast boy before walking to Robin to heal his wrist._

_"... And what have i done?" **i yelled back.**_

_" Insecure brat..." Raven said under her breath._

_" Ya know what?"_

_"Raven, why do you always have to do this to me?"_

_" Do... Do what?" She said unsure._

_" Insult me? Why am i always your frigging punchin' bag heartless!"_

_Again, she was stunned._

_" H-heartless? Have you been playing kingdom hearts again?"_

_" Shut up and listen to me for once!"_

_" i... I'm sor-" _

_"Raven." . " I know you don't think of me as much... but by judging my the fact that you constantly keep putting me down, insulting me, hitting me, Hurting me, shows that if i died or got kidnapped... you could care less."_

_That hurt._

_" And also... it's only me... nobody else! but you know what? that's fine with me, you self centered, evil, careless heartless, jerk, tom boy, of a person."_

_Raven felt tears form in her eyes, and she didn't hold them back._

_" oh... so now that someone has told you the truth, you now decide to show emotion?"_

_A roll of toilet paper that was floating hit Beast Boy hard in the back of the head."_

_" Ow!" he said while rubbing the now sore spot on his head._

_Raven Just stood there... hurt... And she took in all that he had said. But she couldn't believe it._

_"I-I-I-I HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! I-I-I-... I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Raven Yelled with all her might, her anger very clear. she stormed off leaving the bathroom, leaving the Office, leaving the building_. **( A/N: For this fight go to Finding Love Fixing Problems Chapter 3 " Revenge of the Revenge" )**

_Raven: " Garfield..."** My** heart almost stopped. only when they are alone, and when she is being serious does she call Me by My real name. "why would you ask me something personal? You'll have to figure out yourself."_

_I couldn't believe my ears! " Raven! Just tell me! I want a yes or no answer!" i glared at Raven... but she doesn't respond... " ... You know what? as soon as our hands are free... you can just forget about me alright?"_

_Raven was stunned down to her very bones. She had hot tears beginning to forum in her eyes, but she shoke her head to hold them back." _**( A/N: For reference for this conversation go to Finding Love Fixing Problems Chapter 5 " Help me... i need saving.")**_  
><em>

Beast Boy opened his eyes... ' **I guess i drifted off in sleep...'** He thought..

He looked around for a clock and saw that it was 3:45AM... ' **Hmm... guess i fell asleep for four hours...' **he thought.

* * *

><p>" ( sniff) Oh how could we let this happen friends?" Starfire silently weeped.<p>

Roman was hiding in the corner... Watching evryone. Starfire was crying. Cyborge and Robin were trying to think of a way to get Beast Boy back. And Raven stormed off to her room... Then, without a word to anyone, Rushed off to Raven's room.

" Raven! I need to tell-"

" AH! " Raven shouted as she cut off Roman as she fell on her butt, she was meditating. " ( angry sigh) Knocking... it's a nice thing to do" She said as she stood up.

" Right sorry but Raven i need to tell you something." Roman said as he turned around and locked Raven bedroom door.

" Um... Okay?" Raven said unsure.

Roman stepped closer till he was five feet away from her. " Raven, am the reason to why Beast Boy ran away."

Raven couldn't beleive her ears."... Wait what? Your kidding right?" She didn't want to beleive Roman was the reason... but what other answer was their?

" I'm the one that made Beast Boy run away." Roman said again. " So please... Let me explain why..."

* * *

><p><strong>An: And so i figured i'd get this chapter out before i go to the beach tommrow. ( Am writing this on August 19th 2011.)**

**I Hope you guys enjoyed this nice clift-hanger :D.**

**And the questions still remain!:**

**1: How do you think Beast Boy got in touch with Saffie to save his friends?**

**2: Who do YOU think is the mysterious figure that was with Yuki?**

**3: Where do you think Timmothy has Beast Boy?**

**I Want your opinion! Please... don't give Timmothy any more reason to kill Beast Boy O_O Oops.. did i say that? xD**

**Read and Review! I want to see a whole lot of reviews when i get back from the beach guys! Am counting on you.. The Teen titan's are counting on you... Beast Boy's Counting on you... please for his sake o.o...**

**LoveLikeOhGirl Signing out!~**


	5. Roman's Guilt Part 2!

**Internet problems... yeah i might update slow now :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Roman's Guilt prt. 2. O.o<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Teen Titans... if i did... there would be a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>~Last time~<strong>

_**Roman stepped closer till he was five feet away from her. " Raven, am the reason to why Beast Boy ran away."**_

_**Raven couldn't believe her ears."... Wait what? Your kidding right?" She didn't want to believe Roman was the reason... but what other answer was their?**_

_**" I'm the one that made Beast Boy run away." Roman said again. " So please... Let me explain why..."**_

Raven was standing still as a statue, just staring at Roman, waiting to hear his confession.

Roman: " Okay... it all started after i saw Beast boy pull you into that kiss... I had just woken up..."

**( Flash back time! :D I's in Roman's Point of view! :O)**

*snore* *snore* *choke* *cough* " Wo-woa!" *thud!* "... ow..." I said after i had fallen out of my bed and onto my stomach. I moaned a pain-filled moan and got up and put a undershirt on.

**( Present time)**

Raven: " wait woe woe woe... do i have to know your daily morning routine?

Roman: " Which is...?"

" Falling out the bed" Raven said plainly.

Roman gave her a blank look before continuing his story..

**( Back to flash back O.o)**

**I was walking toward the kitchen when i heard you guys talking so i stood at the doorway wondering if i should wait until you guys were finished... it wasn't until Beast Boy stood up and did something that started my anger...**

**I saw Beast Boy stand up helping Raven out of her chair.**

**" ... um okay... now what?" She asked confused.**

**" This." Was all He said before drawing Raven in to a passionate kiss... Unaware of My Presence.**

**"...What are you doing?" I said hiding shock and showing anger like a pro. I was so shocked that i had to remind myself to inhale and exhale normally.**

**"Roman..." I heard Raven say.**

**"No! I don't need an excuse!" I shouted. I didn't want to hear it... I felt so back stabbed for some reason.**

**I left the room hearing Raven shout:**

**"Beast Boy, look what you did!"**

**I didn't want to turn back.**

**Beast Boy: "Rae...I..."**

**"Just shut up!"**

**I smirked when she said that.**

**" Would ya let me explain?"**

**"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**I guess Raven must have followed me because i was talking to Homer in the living room.**

**" I just can't believe her..." I said now showing my shock.**

**" Maybe she didn't want to kiss her, i mean did she seam willing to kiss him?" Homer said.**

**I thought about it when i heard Raven's voice from behind me.**

**Raven: " Roman..."**

**"..." I didn't say anything... I was to hurt to even speak... I knew me and Raven were together and that me and Beast Boy were Close... Beast Boy even said himself that they were almost like brothers... ALMOST like brothers is what i soon then realized... And if i hadn't snapped back into reality, i wouldn't have realize Raven trying desperately to apologize to me.**

**" ...And so Am very, VERY sorry!"**

**I didn't say anything. I didn't even turn around to face her.**

**" Roman... please answer me, please!" She pleaded. I heard the regret in her voice... But what does she have to be sorry for...? Right...?**

**"... I-if y-your So Sorry then why didn't you pull away till i said something?" My temper was rising, my patience was running low. Tolerance was running out.**

**" B-be cause i was taken by the shock Roman! I would never try to hurt you on purpose!" She said with a hint of hurt on her voice.**

**I half heatedly believed her. But the other half of me wasn't buying it. " Raven... i stood there... for a long time... for about 5 min... you didn't even try to pull away until i made my presence known!" My voice was betraying Anger and showing hurtfulness... I just wanted to get away from her!**

**"... look dude, it's my fault, i should have never even kissed her in the first place!" Beast Boy said. Since they had gotten to where me and Homer where, he had grown awfully quiet... and i think Raven knew why because she said plain and simply:**

**Raven: "This is all your fault, Beast Boy! I hate you!"**

**And Beast Boy, said nothing but put his head down. On the out side i was Angry... In the Inside i was laughing evilly.**

**"I'm leaving." I said. And without another word. Me and Homer were gone.**

**While walking all i heard was silence... then a few seconds later, i heard her suddenly burst into tears.**

**Me and Homer rushed to the roof stretching trying to relieve some stress.**

**" So what are you going to do after i am gone?" Homer had only came to visit, he was returning to Azerath in a few days. " Are you going to talk to Beast Boy?"**

**" Better." I said. " I have a plan that should be fool proof!"**

**" What? Your going to tell him to get lost or something?"**

**I stayed silent and stood still looking at Homer as he slowly stopped stretching and stood to face me with a look that said " You can't be serious!"**

**" Oh yes... I am very serious!" I said proudly.**

**" How are you going to accomplish that? Their bonded by the hands." He pointed out.**

**" Ah, don't worry your pretty little head about it!" I said. " Just leave that to me..."**

* * *

><p><strong>( Present time Normal point of view :D)<strong>

Raven was sitting on the edge of her bed rubbing her temples taking in all that Roman had just explained.

" Okay... That's part of it... But what and when did you tell him to get lost?" She said with a face full of anger but her voice sounded calmness running out.

"( Gulp) that same day... Like not too long after that whole argument..." Roman said.

That was enough for Raven. She grabbed Roman by the ear and dragged him to the common room, to where everyone was at.

" What's the matter?" Robin asked.

" Roman... Is the reason as to why Beast Boy ran away!" Raven said.

Everyone gasped and waited for Roman's confirmation.

Roman said nothing but his eyes glowed a neon green color and everyone in the room collapsed unconscious.

The strange Figure took his hood off to greet Roman.

" What the hell are you doing?" Said the UN-hooded young man.

" Don't worry, their not dead! they'll be fine." Roman pointed out.

" Okay... And what about Saffie?"

" Ah, well-" Roman gets cut off by a voice behind him.

" Roman? What's going on? Why is everyone passed out?" Saffie said worriedly. She then looked at the young man standing next to Roman. " Hey... I know you, You're-" Saffie didn't get a chance to Finnish her statement because she looked at Roman's Neon green eyes and was quickly out like a light.

" Come on." Roman started. " The sooner we leave the quicker we complete the job." Roman said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so here i go with the fifth chapter :P hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**And on another note... Disappointing.. no reviews :/ ... eh... I'll still write... but Reviews are what motivate me :D!**

**Hope this left a nice cliff-hanger for ya! xD**

**Review to answer these questions! I am not answering them for y'all until you guys guess! -.-**

**The three questions are:**

**1: How do you think Beast Boy got in touch with Saffie to save his friends?**

**2: Who do YOU think is the mysterious figure?**

**3: Where do you think Timmothy has Beast Boy?**

**Please answer them :'( :P hehe xD come on guys motivate me to make this story great like the first one xD :O .**

**LoveLikeOhGirl signing out!~  
><strong>


	6. Who IS The Unhooded Person?

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the Teen Titans... although, it would be nice if they were still on -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>My Mind: ... Well.. Watch as you get NO Reviews because you've been gone for almost a YEAR...<strong>

**Me: I know... *crys in corner***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: ... Who IS the Masked one?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>~Last Time~<br>**

_**Roman said nothing but his eyes glowed a neon green color and everyone in the room collapsed unconscious.**_

_**The strange Figure took his hood off to greet Roman.**_

_**" What the hell are you doing?" Said the UN-hooded young man.**_

_**" Don't worry, their not dead! they'll be fine." Roman pointed out.**_

_**" Okay... And what about Saffie?"**_

_**" Ah, well-" Roman gets cut off by a voice behind him.**_

_**" Roman? What's going on? Why is everyone passed out?" Saffie said worriedly. She then looked at the young man standing next to Roman. " Hey... I know you, You're-" Saffie didn't get a chance to Finnish her statement because she looked at Roman's Neon green eyes and was quickly out like a light.**_

_**" Come on." Roman started. " The sooner we leave the quicker we complete the job." Roman said.**_

"There... Looks like the Titans weren't such a worthy ones of your time after all huh?" Said a young man. Black hair. Deepest shade of blue eyes ever thought possible... and a smile that could say 'nice guy' at first and then say 'traitor' later. "_This was completely unnecessary!"_

"You, shouldn't have involved yourself with the most dangerous of people just to repair something lost with a girl you love most you ignoramus."Said a voice stepping out of the shadows. his hair now shoulder length and silver. darkened bags under his eyes showing signs of exhaustion coursing thru him like lightning. It seamed as though he read the Blue eyed young man's mind.

"... I... I Just... i didn't know Timmothy... now am regretting everything that i ever did what i just did. And said what i ever said!" he exclaimed

"I Know Roman... i know... but what is done cannot be reversed... Deal. With. IT." Timmothy said in a menacing voice to Roman who winched at the mere tone. He smirked evilly as he nodded over to the UN-hooded young man who was sitting down arms crossed... emotionless...

Roman sat up and stretched some as he, Timmothy and the unnamed man walked to another room... to complete the 'dreaded' plan...

* * *

><p>"Ah, Owww..." Whined a orange, peach haired girl as she sat up. picking up her sailor hat and putting it back on her head. "Yuki... are you okay?" She said as she gently shook the girl that lay next to her knocked out on the floor. Yuki stirred and slowly sat up, nodding her head.<p>

"Am alright Saffie... " Yuki said depressingly... she was sad of the events that had just occurred.

Raven slowly stirred up, and quickly controlling her emotions so her powers would not go haywire. "What... happened..."

"It would appear that... Roman... knocked up as out after being _found_ out..." Robin said quickly regaining composure and standing up helping Starfire up as he stood. And Starfire gently leaning on him for support.

Cyborg also awoke and stood also helping his fair lady stand up. he checked his scanners. "Everyone seams to be in good shape... must have been some good knockout powers..."

"It feels as though something is trying to rear it's way out of my head mercilessly" Starfire said gently rubbing her head trying to make the headache go away.

"Go lay down Star... in fact... I think it's agreed if we all... get some rest for the night and sort _everything _out... tomorrow..." Robin said and with that.. everyone went to their separate rooms... giving Saffie and Yuki sharing a guest bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thoughts are... written: <strong>_Like this._

In the lone of her dark room. All the statues now felt uninviting. They actually seamed and felt more creepy in the darkness sounding her. Engulfing her room. Only the subtle light of the moon softly illuminate her dark purple room. Raven felt like a little helpless child as she curled up more under her blankets. All the events that had happened finally having time to replay in her mind. for her to quietly sort everything out.

All the _Vocal_ arguments. _Why do we even argue? Were supposed to be good friends... good friends aren't at each others throats almost all the damn time._

All the _Physical_ slaps, and punches. _Unnecessary on my entire part... I could have been nicer to him. More... Caring._

All The _Emotional_ pain. _Why am i feeling this way? ... I don't even like him right now. I'm Angry and frustrated at him... And yet.. i feel those feelings more geared towards myself..._

**Love: _It's because you love him girl. plain and simple... And The Sooner you fully come to terms with this... The better... for him... AND you..~_**

Love had a point... Oh, but how Raven wanted to completely avoid that... Raven felt so heartbroken... so upset... She didn't realize it the next morning but that night... she bitterly cried herself to sleep... Unaware of the last few words she said before falling asleep from exhaustion from crying...

"I love you Garfield..."

* * *

><p>"I Love you Raven... I'm so sorry... about this... about everything..." Said a green young man as he too cried himself to a troubling sleep...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Yeah! ... SOOOOOO SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY ABOUT THE EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATE!<strong>

**I Know i haven't updated in a year but please don't let that stop you from reviewing! Please read and review! it is much appreciated!... and please don't beat me up for the year long up-date!...  
><strong>

**LoveLikeOhGirl Back in buisness and signing out!~  
><strong>

**P.S: I MIGHT be able to update faster now adays... MIGHT!...  
><strong>


	7. Location Is Known

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Teen Titans...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer 2: .. Hmm... Yup! I'm continuing this thing to the end alright!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer 3: My Mind: Crazy Crazy Crazy... and did i mention insane? Me: That's... oh nevermind, it's not worth arguing with you right now... My Mind: But i AM you... Me: ... i seriously need some sleep...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Location Is known...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>~Last Time~<strong>

_**All the Vocal arguments. Why do we even argue? Were supposed to be good friends... good friends aren't at each others throats almost all the damn time.**_

_**All the Physical slaps, and punches. Unnecessary on my entire part... I could have been nicer to him. More... Caring.**_

_**All The Emotional pain. Why am i feeling this way? ... I don't even like him right now. I'm Angry and frustrated at him... And yet.. i feel those feelings more geared towards myself...**_

_**Love: It's because you love him girl. plain and simple... And The Sooner you fully come to terms with this... The better... for him... AND you..~**_

_**Love had a point... Oh, but how Raven wanted to completely avoid that... Raven felt so heartbroken... so upset... She didn't realize it the next morning but that night... she bitterly cried herself to sleep... Unaware of the last few words she said before falling asleep from exhaustion from crying...**_

_**"I love you Garfield..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>"I Love you Raven... I'm so sorry... about this... about everything..."<span> Said a green young man as he too cried himself to a troubling sleep...**_

* * *

><p>" I Said that his location is unknown to me! Why don't you believe me?" Exclaimed a young green hair with black highlights young girl. Her skirt was red and plaid and her shirt was a sleeved button up black shirt. She wore stocking like socks and black flats. Presently, she had brought with her a young man with an identity what was not given. He vanished when Roman to leave a bunch of aggravated, young adults. She was seated next to her best friend and leader; Saffie.<p>

"Because, it's obvious that he's in cahoots with Roman! For all we know, _you_ could be in cahoots with _THEM!" _Robin pointed out and accused.

"How... _DARE_ you accuse her of something as horrible as betrayal!" Saffie said defending her friend who looked shock and hurt at the accusation at her. "How could Yuki... _POSSIBLY_ know that _HE_, would have left with Roman... For all you know, he could have been kidnapped!" Saffie said close to shouting.

"And i don't know where Beast Boy is! I Thought you knew Saffie!" Yuki said to Saffie. Saffie did a double take and settled down.

"Well? _DO YOU _know where Beast boy is _Saffie_?" Raven said. Saying the young girl's name making it drip with venom.

"No... ad least, not his recent location... but i do know one location he said he would be going to, but i doubt that he's there anymore..."

* * *

><p>"Yes, can i help... Oh! Robin... And the rest of the... Where's Garfield?" Said a woman as she opened the door to answer it after Robin knocked on her front door, with the rest of the team with him. Though she noticed that Beast boy was not present with them and she looked worried.<p>

"May we come in? We'll explain everything shortly **Mrs. Dayton**." Robin said politely.

**Mrs. Dayton** or better known as her heroine name; **Elasti-Girl**, let them in the house.

**~Later~**

Rita held a face of motherly concern for you adopted son, after the team had come in the house and explained everything to her and Steve, who was sitting next to her with an expression hard to read even for Robin as he listened intently to the information being given.

"... And then he said that he would go to talk to you and that's the last i heard from his and last i saw him!" Said Saffie finishing the rest and final part of her side of the story since she _was _the last one as such.

"..." Steve said nothing. Letting everything sink in.

" ... Oh my! my poor Garfield! Steve, didn't he come over not to long ago?" Rita said while looking at Steve. The Titans doing the same.

"Yes... Yes he did. in fact he came over looking for advice and from what i took of it was was going to make everything right with Raven... And that was the last things we said to each other... I Must say i was a little disappointed when he didn't not inform me on what had happened... But now i know _exactly _why..." Steve said thoughtfully.

"... I Wanna say something here..." Saffie started off.

"I Think you've said and done _enough _Saffie." Raven said threateningly to the peach haired girl.

"... But... I Just wanted to apologize... if i had known that... joining your hands together would have led to all _this_! ... Then i wouldn't have done a thing! ... Am so sorry... To You... To... Everyone here! ... I hope that someday i could be forgiven..."

Starfire looked at Saffie with a sorry expression, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. " It is alright Saffie..."

"I just feel so responsible!" Saffie exclaimed as she rested her head in her hands, softly letting her guilt filled tears fall.

"You and me both..." Raven muttered under her breath as Safie silently wept.

Robin was about to say something, until his communicator went off. "... It's coming from Beast boy's communicator... Everyone gasped in shock, and waited in anticipation as Robin flipped it open, automatically answering it.

A black haired blue eyed and pale looking young man was on the other end of the screen.

"Roman." Robin spat in disgust as he saw him on the other end of the screen. Raven tensed up. Steve looked more angry. Rita and everyone else also had an angry expression.

"... Yes, Robin... That is my name... i _beg_ you not to wear it out." Roman said sarcastically at the masked young man. Robin clenched his other hand in a fist frustratingly.

"Where are you hiding Beast Boy!" Robin said keeping calm as much as he could.

Roman slightly chuckled. " Don't know.. don't really care..." The Communicator screen blurred and ruffled a bit as it was being taken by someone else. "If you really want your little green friend back i suggest you come and find him soon..." Said a Silver-haired, orange eyed man. He changed the screen's view till it showed-

"BEAST BOY!" Everyone exclaimed ad the screen now focused on a tied up and gagged beast boy who had been beaten and was on his knees head down. he looked up as the screen but he was also blindfolded so he just looked back down at the ground. the Communicator was being held by Roman ad Timmothy walked over to Beast Boy, with a extremely sharp dagger in his hand. he went behind Beast Boy and roughly tugged on his hair, forcing Beast boy to have his head face straight ahead, rather than at the ground. he whimpered from the sudden jolt of pain of the action.

"Or else..." Timmothy continued holding the knife at Beast Boy's abdomen... "... You'll be finding your friend... in pieces..." And without another word he drove the dagger in Beast Boy's stomach, with him screaming a muffled scream in the gag, form the agony. Timmothy did that a few more times before pushing Beast boy down to the ground, with Beast boy breathing fast and harshly, his blood seeping out of him from his wounds, him slightly shaking form the pain throbbing in his wounds. And then, Timmothy gave a murderously evil smile at the screen and then it turned off. Leaving everyone in a shocked silence.

"... Did... You get it Cyborg...?" Robin said still stunned from what he just saw happen to his friend.

"... The location form the Communicator is in my database right now..." He Answered.

"Good... Now... Let's go save our friend..." Robin said. Everyone else could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHH! We are nearing the end of this story people! With a 3rd part in planning after i complete this one! because remember.. there is still MUCH MUCH more problems to cover and be rid of!<strong>

**I Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! uhm... Depending on how much detail i put in things... i might have to change this rating to M... for the blood and things like that ya know? But i dunno yet... if the next chapter has more detailed violent like that then i might... but i still don't know... eh :P  
><strong>

**But yeah! Nearing the end of this story! Look forward to a third and final part to this mini- series after this one! and remember to please read, and Review! And with nothing else to address and say...  
><strong>

**LoveLikeOhGirl Signing out!~  
><strong>


	8. Who is the Silver eyed young man?

**Disclaimer**: **i do not own the Teen Titans... ad least... that is as much of what i know of...?**

**Disclaimer 2: Story's ending soon ya'll! look out for the 3rd part either in September or October... dunno when since i am starting high school...  
><strong>

****Disclaimer** 3: My Mind: .. Hello again!  
><strong>

**Me: NO! Nonononono! you are not going to drive me crazy with your scolding so just. shut! up!  
><strong>

**My Mind: .-. ... jeeze lady...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: ... Beast boy, Timmothy, Roman and un-known person converations. Part 1<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>~Last Time~<br>**

_**Roman slightly chuckled. " Don't know.. don't really care..." The Communicator screen blurred and ruffled a bit as it was being taken by someone else. "If you really want your little green friend back i suggest you come and find him soon..." Said a Silver-haired, orange eyed man. He changed the screen's view till it showed-**_

_**"BEAST BOY!" Everyone exclaimed ad the screen now focused on a tied up and gagged beast boy who had been beaten and was on his knees head down. he looked up as the screen but he was also blindfolded so he just looked back down at the ground. the Communicator was being held by Roman ad Timmothy walked over to Beast Boy, with a extremely sharp dagger in his hand. he went behind Beast Boy and roughly tugged on his hair, forcing Beast boy to have his head face straight ahead, rather than at the ground. he whimpered from the sudden jolt of pain of the action.**_

_**"Or else..." Timmothy continued holding the knife at Beast Boy's abdomen... "... You'll be finding your friend... in pieces..." And without another word he drove the dagger in Beast Boy's stomach, with him screaming a muffled scream in the gag, form the agony. Timmothy did that a few more times before pushing Beast boy down to the ground, with Beast boy breathing fast and harshly, his blood seeping out of him from his wounds, him slightly shaking form the pain throbbing in his wounds. And then, Timmothy gave a murderously evil smile at the screen and then it turned off. Leaving everyone in a shocked silence.**_

_**"... Did... You get it Cyborg...?" Robin said still stunned from what he just saw happen to his friend.**_

_**"... The location form the Communicator is in my database right now..." He Answered.**_

_**"Good... Now... Let's go save our friend..." Robin said. Everyone else could only nod in agreement.**_

* * *

><p>The young UN-known man could only look at the now bleeding Beast Boy with pity. Roman and Timmothy had gone off to... 'work' . So that just left an blank faced man... And a whimpering, bleeding Green one. He undid the blindfold that tempoaryily blinded Beast Boy and the gag that silenced him.<p>

"Th... Thank... You..." Beast boy managed to say while still laying in utter pain.

But the young man stayed, silent... emotionless. He did though heal Beast boy's wounds and undid the binds that bounded his wrists together.

"Why... Why are you helping me? I Thought _they_ were your... _buddies_..." Beast boy said frustratingly, while gently massaging his sore wrists.

"They are no buddies of mine, trust me... Not even Roman anymore..." The man said, casually like as if he were talking over cups of tea. His face was emotionless, but his gray, silver like eyes showed that of someone that cared.

But Beast boy was still skeptical, and he had every damn right to be! " ... I don't know... Why did you arrive here with him then?" He questioned.

The silver eyed young man quickly stood, as if trying hard to recall his reasons... just then Timmothy came in the room.

"What's he doing free from his bonds?" Timmothy questioned the silver eyed young man. Timmothy's own inky black eyes stared hard at the unstirred silver eyes of the young man.

"... Don't you think he's been restricted enough? besides... He would have died if i hadn't healed him..." He Replied calmly.

"And that would have been bad because?" Roman said stepping from behind Timmothy.

Beast boy eyed Roman furiously. "How could you Roman...? We treated you like you were part of the team... and then you go ahead and betray us like this!"

"Oh shut it!" Roman said. "I know what i did. don't remind me." Roman spat.

Beast boy went silent. not knowing what else to say...

"Are you on our team or not?" Timmothy questioned the silver eyed young man.

"... That is for ME to know... and for you... to soon come to a conclusion... and realization... my... friend-enemy..." The young man said with a sly smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! sry it took me a while to update...<strong>

**But anyway, i hope ya'll enjoyed it! please remember to read and leave a review, and i will see ya'll in Part two!  
><strong>

**And So sorry if it was too short :( ran out of ideas :S . little bit of a writers block :S  
><strong>

**LoveLikeOhGirl Signing out!~  
><strong>


	9. Conversations Part 2

**Disclaimer 1: Well my furry feathered friends... After this will be the end... or will it?**

**Disclaimer 2: I know been a few weeks but i had to think... but hey! i hope the wait was worth it for you!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer 3: My Mind: my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, in there life it's better than yours...  
><strong>

**Me: .-. ... *facepalms*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Conversations part 2 .<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>~Previously~<br>**

_**"Are you on our team or not?" Timmothy questioned the silver eyed young man.**_

_**"... That is for ME to know... and for you... to soon come to a conclusion... and realization... my... friend-enemy..." The young man said with a sly smirk.**_

"Oh... how very _cunning _of you smartness..." Timmothy said sarcastically as he walked over to Beast boy... "Stand up... i have a job for you..."

"What ever it is... I'm not doing it..." Beast boy said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh... you will... " Timmothy pulls out a knife from his pocket and grabs Beast boy's head by his hear, making his head jerk back. "Because i can carve your eyeballs out and not give a damn, i can cut you up into little pieces, feed you to the sharks and burn you in the inner core!" He yelled in one breath.

"Inner core of what?" The Silver eyed young man said.

Timmothy looked at him with a murderous glare which was returned with an unimpressed look plus a raised eyebrow. Which made Timmothy's blood boil even more.

"I don't have time for your _immature _games Mr... Mr... Oh flippin' ... The hell is your name anyway?"

"Axel..."

"Well _Axel_ ... Don't give me lip or I'll cut them off!"

"You know you are _really _obsessed with cutting, right?" Axel retorted.

Timmothy rolled his eyes and looked back at Beast Boy. "What you are going to do; is that you are going to lead your friends into a trap... there, i would give you back your powers and you could finally exact your own personal revenge."

_"_What do you mean revenge? I don't have any problem with anyone!" Beast boy said.**  
><strong>

"What about... _Raven_...?" Roman spoke up.

"What _about _Raven...?

"C'mon man... just think of all the hardships... Pain... Every horrible thing she could have ever did to you... _Think_... Don't you want to make her pay?"

"I'm already making her pay, and i don't exactly need to hurt her for it... not anymore than i already have anyways..." Beast boy said sadly. He had given a lot of things a lot of thought... He was completely in the wrong from Day 1... He could have made it better... He could have apologized... But no... Mr. Jerk stepped in...

"Oh _god... Get_..._O_ver.. _It!_" Roman and Timmothy said growing irritated...

"If i had known you were going to drone on about this than i could have been gone.. killed my sister and perhaps your friends.. and be back in record time... but instead i unnecessarily punish my brain and ears with your _constant_ down talk... i mean _seriously..._Grow some friggin' balls!" Timmothy said and left agitated.

"Dude..." Roman said while crouching down next to Beat Boy. "Just... Don't worry about a thing... Everything will go... smoothly..." and then Roman's eyes glowed a hypnotizing blue/purple color... and Beast Boy starred hypnotized like a puppet.

Axel could only shake his head in disappointment... he pulled his hood over his face and secretly left the place...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ahh... i know :( i didn't update a week later.. but be glad it wasn't two months later mkay? :(  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! the next Chapter will be the end of this story!  
><strong>

**And look out for a possible 3rd part once this one ends!... :'3.  
><strong>

**But anyways always remember to Read and Review.  
><strong>

**And Favorting and following is accepted.  
><strong>

**And also. Flames are welcomed.. but go easy on me :P.  
><strong>

**LoveLikeOhGirl Signing out!~ 3 :'3  
><strong>


	10. UPDATE! IM BACK!

**Alright so! After that long two to almost three year break from this...(A lot has happened, and I've improved on my writing skills...) I'll be back to writing here... life got reeeeeal busy... more to come soon...**


	11. Axel's motivation Saffie confession

**Whop! Hello ! I'm back ! I've complete forgotten all my fanfic whatnot skills!...**

***crys in a corner***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the teen titans, I'm just here to write... Don't sue, I'm broke!**

* * *

><p>Axel...<p>

Just why is he here?

His purpose for being here isn't exactly to help, yet not to harm either. He's going along with Timothy and Roman, simply because there's nowhere else for him to go. Sure, he could head back home. But home, isn't home for him anymore.

He once had had a beautiful wife with a child on the way. Everything was fine. He left home one day to meet up with a friend... Little did he know the horror he wild be greeted with once he returned home to to find his wife's corpse lying the tree sprawled out on their living room floor. The furniture and everything was overturned, or broken. Her dead wide eyes looked at him once he stepped in the house. His heart sank and he rushed over to hug her still warm, yet bloody, body, crying hysterically over his beautiful wife, his beloved friend. Whilst holding her, someone emerged from under a fallen bookshelf... It was Timmothy. He looked at Axel. And Axel looked at Timmothy.

Timothy then began to calmly explain to the nearly hysterical Axel, that after a brief fight with his little sister, and the Teen Titans, he was throw in his house through the widow, where hew and his sister continued their fight. Timothy claimed to not know that his wife was in the house, resting in the back, waiting for her husband of 5 years to come home.

"Th-then how... How did you kill her?!" Axel cried out, still holding his wife, her stomach appearing to have some wounds, but he just assumed that his unborn child was gone as well.

"It wasn't me! Honestly, I wasn't trying to hurt _anyone!_" Timmothy lied smoothly. "Saffie though, she just didn't care... You see, I wanted to join the teen titans along with my sister, but they rejected me like I was some sort of monster... My sister was the worse! She said that if I didn't leave immediatly, she'd be forced to fight me! But all I wanted was some friends... Long story short, our fight escalated over to this part of town, I kept telling her to stop, and be careful of the people, but she wouldn't listen... Finally she blasted me in here and well," he looked at Axel's wife. "The rest, you can guess..."

From then on, the two men kept on talking, and sure enough, Axel expressed his already distrust of the titans, and now. He had a clutch. He had a very good reason to. They became alies, and Timmothy promised Axel, that if he'd help him, he would help him avenge his wife.

Axel sighed deeply as he walked calmly through the streets after exiting aan abandoned building. He ran his hand through his silver white hair. He's only 25, and yet, his hair had rapidly lost all pigment. Adorned in only a white T-shirt and black jeans now, he blended in well with the other civilians. He looked back at the nearly numourerous police whom had just arrived on the spot. The policemen were responding to a call about a murder in the building. About half of them, dressed up in the appropriate bulletproof vest attire entered into the building.

With a small evil smirk, and a push of a button in his pocket, the building exploded. Fire spewed out of the building, the ground shook, and the building immediatly colapsed. The rest of the firemen were frantic, and soon, some firetruck came rushing down the street.

Feeling satisfied that his job was done, he kept walking opposite the ccomotion. Button in one hand, and a picture of his wife, Rosa, in the other.

This is only the beging of what Timmothy wanted him to do. He didn't fully understand why he wanted to involve the police, but. Somehow he just had to trust that, whatever Timmothy was doing... It would eventually being down the titians.

* * *

><p>"But Timmothy!" Cried Roman. "You never told him the full truth!"<p>

"If I did, then he would never be on my side, helping us... Insted, he would be on their side, hunting us down... It's better if he doesn't know the full truth... As for Beast Boy... Time to let him go, I have to go steady my powers, you can handle that task now that I've knocked him out right Roman? Oh, of course you can!" Timmothy taunted. "You're a big boy now!"

* * *

><p>"It just doesn't make any sence, what could Timmothy possibly be planning?" Saffie cried out as she banged her fist on the table.<p>

"Well, what would he want?" Robin asked curtly, with arms folded across his chest.

"World domination..." She took a big inhale and exhale. "Look, there's something I have to tell you guys... I haven't been 100% with all of you..."

"WHate very do you so mean Saffie?" Starfire questioned.

Even Raven, whom was meditating, stopped breifly to listen to what she had to say.

"My... My brother and I, are aliens of course... We come from a diffrent dimension. Dimension #42, In fact if you were wondering Raven."

"Ah," Raven said monotone. "The neighboring dimension to Azarath."

"Anyways... Our dimension is the certain one to... We... We specialize in taking over planets and solar systems, alright?"

The Teens fell silent.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll end this chapter here! Thank you so much for all the reads. Let me know if I'm improving or whatnot, and yeah! Follow if you enjoyed, favorite if you want to see this till the end! Also, I might be working on another story, but who knows? xD<strong>

**As always, this is LoveLikeOhGirl, trying to find her rythem, signing off!~**


End file.
